Prior to this invention, it has been known to use brass-coated steel cord for tire reinforcement. Difficulties have been encountered, however, in that occasionally the cord is not sufficiently adhered or adequately fixed in place in the rubber after curing. If the adhesion of the brass-coated steel cord to the rubber is not secure, the tire may tend to come apart in use. See, for example, Belgian Pat. Nos. 849,928 and 849,929, wherein a coating is disclosed for protecting a brass/steel cord from corrosion and to improve the adhesion.